


Why won't you trust me?

by SmutHorn



Series: Trust is earned [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Distrust, Episode: s05e03 Dreamcatchers, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 05:41:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4292871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmutHorn/pseuds/SmutHorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continuing from "I came back for you" Stiles still doesn't trust Theo. Thats not what hes mad about though.</p><p>Episode 3 spoilers</p><p>Theo is still a shit baby though</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why won't you trust me?

**Author's Note:**

> I rated it as mature to be on the safe side, but it could also be rated T

"Dad, what if it wasn't Donavon?" Stiles asked, turning to look at his dad.

 

"I'm guessing you've got a theory?" The sheriff asked.

 

"Yeah." Stiles nodded. "I think I do."

 

Theo snorted from the top of the wall he was on watching them. Of course Stiles thought it was him, still didn't trust him. Even after he'd fucked the kid.

 

Some part of him was angry that he wasn't trusted, the other part amused.

 

Deputy Parrish heard something over his radio and grabbed it. "Scott is that you?"

 

"Yeah." Came Scott's voice over the radio. "I found Donovan. He's completely freaked out and keeps saying some name."

 

"What name" the sheriff asked.

 

"Theo." Stiles muttered, getting looks from his friends.

 

"Tracy." Scott replied.

 

Stiles blinked, doing a double take. Tracy, not Theo?

 

Theo waited till he knew most of the venom would be out of their systems to go into the clinic, helping first Scott.

 

"How did you find us?" Scott asked.

 

"You work here, don't you?" Theo smiled, going to help Stiles up. "I heard about Tracy and want to help.'

 

"No. No no." Stiles said once Theo's hands were around him. Fallowed by an exasperated grunt.

 

Theo smirked at him, looking him over. Oh, he was going to remember all of this for the next time he saw Stiles.

 

"Let me help. It doesn't have to mean I'm part of the pact, or that you've accepted me or anything." He said, glancing at Stiles. "Just let me help catch this girl."

 

Scott glanced at Stiles who gave a half nod with his head, not a yes, but not a no either.

 

"Scott. Let me help you." Theo said

 

Scott huffed out a breath and shook his head. "I can't. Not this time." He said, moving to Leave. "Stay with Stiles until he can move again. That's how you can help."

 

"What! Scott I'm fine!" Stiles called, glaring at Theo.

 

Theo smiled and looked at Deaton. "Will you be okay?"

 

"Yes, I'll be fine, you can go on with Stiles."

 

Theo nodded, picking stiles up bridal style.

 

"Theo, your prik, let me go!" He flailed, or tried too.

 

"Not yet." Theo said, varying stiles out to his car.

 

"Where are you taking me?" Stiles asked.

 

"Home." Theo said. "Thought you might want to wash that weird stuff off."

 

"Liar." Stiles said.

 

Theo hummed, grinning. "Maybe I have another reason to take you home." He said, resting a hand on Stiles' knee.

 

Stiles gasped. "W- what!? Now? Are you- no. No." He said

 

"You've been saying that a lot. But I can hear the lie." He said.

 

Stiles blushed, looking away. At least his head was working.

 

"I'm not actually taking you to your place to have sex again. Not this time." He smirked.

 

"Then why?" He asked.

 

"To talk."

 

"Talk?" Stiles deadpanned.

 

"You actually thought I killed and hurt those people in the truck." Theo said, parking outside of Stiles' house.

 

Stiles blushed. "W- when yeah. I told you last time I still didn't trust you. You can't be mad."

 

Theo sighed, cupping Stiles' cheek and rubbing it with his thumb. "I'm not mad you don't trust me. I'm mad that you thought I would do something like that. That was something a new wolf does. Not one that's been around a bit."

 

Stiles looked at him, then away. "I didn't know that."

 

Theo nodded. "I would have thought Liam did it." He said. "If it was a full moon anyway."

 

"Liam would never do that." Stiles said, frowning.

 

"Neither would I." Theo said, leaning in to kiss him. "I wish you would trust me on that."

 

Stiles closed his eyes, kissing him back. "Why?"

 

"Because." Theo said, kissing him again. "Doing something like that." He hummed, biting Stiles' bottom lip. "Would hurt you and you'd never talk to me again."

 

Stiles groaned, kissing him back, trying to wrap his arms around him. "Yeah." He swallowed.

 

"I told you I came back for you." Theo said, pulling away. "I would never do anything to make you hate me." _Not yet._

  
  
  



End file.
